This disclosure relates to an electronic device having a plurality of functions and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium storing a display control program, and more specifically to a technology of improving an operational feeling upon collective execution of the plurality of functions.
With a multifunction peripheral combining a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a printer function, a scanner function, and a facsimile function, an operator can switch the various functions for use. However, to perform the plurality of functions consecutively, for example, to perform copying and facsimile transmission of the same document, it is inconveniently required to perform settings input operation separately for the copy operation and the facsimile transmission.
For example, disclosed is an image forming apparatus which has both a copy function and a facsimile function for which processing time is further shortened by performing document reading once, upon execution of the copy function and the facsimile function.